


6 Feet Deep

by VaguelyAnnoyedWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, My First Fanfic, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Penny Parker - Freeform, Penny is just confused, Please be gentle, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, he gets one, no beta we die like men, you weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyAnnoyedWriter/pseuds/VaguelyAnnoyedWriter
Summary: She was laying horizontally in a box. It was dark and she could feel the grain of the wood beneath her fingers. Most importantly it smelled earthy almost like...dirt.A wooden box...in dirt....that you lay in…
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181
Collections: The Best Female Peter Parker Fics, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics





	6 Feet Deep

_Penny was cold._

_So cold and so tired._ _Something had went wrong and she had been trapped. She had curled into a ball to preserve warmth, but it didn’t matter anymore. All she wanted to do was sleep._

_Someone was yelling at her to stay awake, Why? She was so tired.  
_

_”Penny!”  
_

_What?_

_”Pen, please stay with me. Oh god someone call Cho!”_

_She was being shook, but she didn’t want to respond. All she wanted to do is sleep. Someone grabbed her wrist placing their fingers on her pulse point. The hands shook violently.  
_

_A gasp followed by a choked sob._

_Slowly she was pulled into a lap. Shaking hands began running through her hair._

_It felt nice._

_She was being rocked? Yes, a person was rocking her._

_Wet drops hit her face._ _She can feel her mind numbing._

**_Darkness_**

Penny woke up with a gasp, her back arching against the hard wooden boards beneath her.

“What the…?” Penny muttered drowsily.

She blinked repeatedly trying to blink away the darkness around her. It stayed dark.

She tried to sit up, only to bonk her head hard on something. Penny moaned and laid back. 

She was laying horizontally in a- a box? Why was she laying in a box? She could feel the grain of the wood beneath her fingers. Most importantly it smelled earthy almost like... _dirt_. 

A wooden box...in dirt....that you lay in…

Penny was in a _coffin_ . The thing you put _dead_ people in. Was she dead? She was pretty sure she wasn’t dead. Sure, she has had a few close calls on patrol but never anything that would put her 6 feet under. _Get it, because she’s literally 6 feet under._

“Ok, not the time for dark jokes. I’m in a coffin. Holy shit, I’m in a coffin! I need to get out of here!” Penny said to herself, in a panicked tone of voice.

Penny breaths came in and out quickly and she began to feel lightheaded. It was the vulture all over again. She was trapped and couldn’t escape. 

“Help! Please Someone help!” She screamed hoarsely, tears streaming down her face.

She was going to die here, from CO2 Poisoning. With every breath she took she was killing herself slowly. She couldn’t get out without the suit and no one will be able to help her. She’ll die alone in a coffin.

_“If you’re nothing without the suit then you shouldn’t have it.”_

Oh...

The last time she was trapped she got out by herself. With no suit and no backup. She could do this.

Penny took deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She need to make a plan and like always she fell back on pop culture.

Penny tried to think of movies where people have been trapped in coffins. Then she remembered, Kill Bill. A woman punched her way out of a coffin in Kill Bill.

Penny with no other viable options, she pulled her arm back and punched the wooden plank above her. What Penny didn’t take into account is that she was enhanced and could easily bend steel. 

Her hand flew through the wood, splintering it. Dirt fell through the hole she had created. Penny was soon struggling against the weight of the soil that had fallen on her. She clawed her hands and began to dig her way up.

When she broke the surface, Penny took a huge breath filling her oxygen deprived lungs with fresh air, not minding that it was a little earthy. 

Penny flopped onto the ground beneath her gasping. She laid on the newly upturned soil for a few minutes before collecting herself. 

She sat up and was face to face with a gravestone. Which, logically would be a given. She had literally just been in a coffin. The thing that stuck out to her was that it was _her gravestone_.

_Penny Parker_

_Beloved friend, daughter and hero to all. Gone but not forgotten_

_August 10, 2001 to April 20, 2017_

April 20? But that was today. Wasn’t it? Penny looked down to her watch. (It had been a gift from Ned. It displayed time of course, but it also had a timer and a built in calculator. She had cried for a hour after receiving it.) 

_May 24_ , flashed back at her. 

It had been a month since she supposedly died. A month. A month of her family mourning. _Oh my god, what about May, or Ned, or Mister Sta…_

Penny was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear the footsteps coming up behind her. Nor did she hear the flowers fall from a shocked person's grasp. 

“P-Penny?”

“Mister Stark?” She asked while twisting around around.

Suddenly warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her into an embrace. It smelled like aftershave, oil, and rusted metal. To Penny it smelled like Mister Stark. 

Penny wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed back. A warm wet spot grew on her shoulder where his head was rested. He rocked her back and forth in his arms, muttering softly to her. She couldn’t fully make out what he was saying, his voice muffled through the dirty fabric of her shirt.

“ _Jesus Christ- Penny... How? I thought- thank god- Penny”_

Slowly and somewhat reluctantly Mister Stark untwined his arms from her. He pulled back and lightly grabbed her muddy face. Almost as if he was afraid he would break her. They made eye contact for a few tense moments before Mister Stark had seemed to have conceived himself that she was real. 

She took him in. He was wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt. His eyes had bags beneath them speaking of the lack of sleep. His face was caught in between disbelief and shock. 

He pulled her back into a hug. They remained there for a few minutes before Mister Stark cleared his throat.

“So, how the hell did you pull that off kid?”

Penny laughed, “I have no fucking clue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know the ending was a little bit unexplained but I just wanted to write. This is my first fic and it was written in sleep deprivation. Feel free to add suggestions/corrections in the comments.
> 
> Edit: I made the beginning explain a bit more of what happened but just in case, Penny had hibernated and appeared dead.


End file.
